The present invention relates to veneer systems for finishing the exterior appearance of walls. In particular, the present invention relates to lightweight concrete panels that can be inexpensively manufactured and easily installed using the methods and devices disclosed.
Many types of materials are used to form the exterior finish of buildings. Many factors go into choosing the exterior finish for each building, including appearance, cost, ease of installation, durability and insulating capacity. Stone, brick and wood finishes are popular due to their aesthetic appearance and durability. In particular, cut stone, natural stone, brick, log siding, shingle siding, and lap siding are examples of systems used as exterior finishes for building walls.
A variety of simulated texture wall products have been developed in an attempt to make walls resemble ones made of a more desirable finish, but are less expensive and more easily installed than stone, brick or wood.
Veneer systems are used to simulate exterior surfaces. Veneer systems consist of paneling which can be attached to a wall surface, similar to exterior siding or interior paneling. The veneer panels may be formed to have a simulated surface of stone or other such pattern. However, many of these veneer systems, particularly those made of vinyl products, are not realistic in texture or appearance and are flammable. Problems arise from the inability to create a random pattern of unique stones using a minimum number of veneer panels. Veneer systems are particularly susceptible to “paneling out”, wherein it becomes obvious that the pattern is repeating and non-random.
Concrete has a realistic texture and feel, and resembles stone and wood more than other types of building materials. Thus, concrete is a particularly suitable, and the preferred material for constructing veneer panels for simulating stone, wood or other natural surfaces. Concrete also has many of the ideal characteristics for finishing a building exterior, such as durability and weather resistance. However, forming a veneer system using concrete has been difficult to date. In particular, a pre-cast foam insert layer commonly utilized by concrete veneers to reduce panel weight requires expensive molding and machining techniques. Additionally, structural requirements limit the size of the foam insert. This greatly reduces the kinds of patterns and sizes of the veneer panel that can be produced. The foam insert layer is also flammable, and thus, is not ideal for use in many building applications.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a light-weight panel system that accurately reproduces the look and feel of stone, wood or other natural finishes. In particular, there is a need for fabricating inexpensive, light-weight, and durable panels made of concrete that can be effectively installed to realistically reproduce natural finishes.